Sense
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Andai ia mau peka sedikit saja. [GaaMatsu]


**.**

" **Sense"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO** _belong's to_ **Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Sense** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

— **×—**

* * *

Matsuri benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Tiga puluh menit dihabiskan hanya untuk duduk diam di ruang kerja _Kazekage_. Tak boleh bersuara, tak boleh berjalan, memainkan ponsel, menulis, bergerak terlalu banyak, bernyanyi, bahkan menghembuskan napas berlebih. Ini tolol.

Sebenarnya, Matsuri sama sekali tidak keberatan berada dalam satu ruangan berdua saja dengan pemuda nomor satu Suna itu. Ia dengan senang hati bersedia berdiam diri lama-lama demi memandang wajah tampan Gaara, helaian surai merahnya yang berjatuhan acak menutupi kening, goresan tato kanji _ai_ yang tercetak sempurna, juga sepasang manik jade sejuta pesonannya — _Ah, Kami-sama pasti dalam mood yang sangat bagus ketika menciptakan Gaara_. Sekali lagi, Matsuri tidak keberatan menikmati surga tanpa pretensi itu—tapi kali ini lain cerita, ada tiga tumpuk tinggi dokumen yang harus ia garap di meja kerjanya saat ini juga. Dan Kankurou sudah memberinya ancaman mengerikan bahwa jika sampai nanti malam dokumen-dokumen nista itu belum selesai, maka Matsuri harus segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada lima puluh persen uang gajinya bulan ini.

Matsuri bergidik, berusalah lepas dari bayangan akan wajah bertato juga mata galak Kankurou yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menunjuk garis hidungnya dengan gestur mengancam penuh _._ _Astaga, seram_ , ia menggosok tengkuknya. Ia mendesah pelan begitu berhasil mencuri pandang ke arah jam dinding yang berdetak mengintimidasi di ruang kerja Gaara. Hampir pukul empat sore. Dan _deadline_ nya makin menipis terkikis detak-detak jarum jam yang monoton. Sementara Gaara sama sekali tak memberi tanda-tanda akan mengeluarkan ultimatum berisi pengusiran Matsri dari ruang kerjanya. _Kazekage_ muda itu masih betah duduk diam di balik meja, dan menenggelamkan diri bersama tugas-tugas negara. Dalam hati, Matsuri menggerutu sepuasnya. Memaki setiap tindakan _sok pangeran_ Gaara, juga sikap absurdnya yang memberi titah tidak penting agar Matsuri tetap berada dalam ruangannya.

 _Tick_.

Ekor matanya mengerling, menangkap petunjuk waktu menandai angka empat dan dua belas dalam bentuk sudut tumpul. Matsuri mendesah frustasi. _Ia hampir mati, ya Tuhan.._ Kenapa _Kazekage_ yang satu ini selalu saja menempatkan Matsuri dalam situasi serba sulit, sih?Ia _harus_ _segera_ keluar dari sini. _Harus_. Karena Kankurou tidak pernah main-main soal potong-potong gaji.

 _Satu, dua, tiga,_ Matsuri menghitung dalam benaknya. Memilin satu demi satu helai keberaniannya untuk membuka mulut dan mencoba berbicara.

"Ne, Gaara-sama, jika tidak ada yang—"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu bicara?"

Matsuri menelan ludah. Suara berat Gaara terdengar begitu tajam dan menusuk, dan sialnya mesti dilengkapi dengan tatapan mata membunuh. Benar-benar paket _Killer Combo_ untuk Matsuri.

 _Tarik napas,_ "—tidak ada—", _hembuskan_.

Sebuah anggukan samar, "Bagus. Diam." Singkat, dan mengintimidasi seperti biasanya.

Matsuri sudah habis ide, habis kesabaran, ia hampir kehabisan waktu, dan artinya ia akan kehabisan uang juga. Ini bukan saatnya bermain jadilah-pajangan-yang-baik-di-ruang-kerja- _Kazekage_. _Meh_ , lupakan saja sopan santunmu, ia bisa bersopan santun kapan saja, tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan uang begitu saja.

Sebuah tarikan napas panjang, dihembuskan dengan kasar. Matsuri bangkit dari posisi duduknya dalam satu sentakan kelewat cepat.

"Ne, Gaara-sama! Aku mau keluar dari sini. Aku sudah—"

"Matsuri, tidak ada yang me—"

Satu tangan diangkat dengan penuh ketegasan, peringatan mutlak tanpa ganggu gugat. "Aku sudah duduk disini selama ..." ia menghitung. "... tiga jam dan empat puluh menit! Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Hanya menyuruhku diam seperti patung! Aku punya pekerjaan, tau! Dan aku hanya akan mendapatkan bayaran jika berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannku. Jadi, tolong _Kazekage-sama_ , biarkan saja aku ke luar dari sini."

Gaara mendengus, terlihat jengkel bukan kepalang. "Tiga jam empat puluh menit, katamu?"

Matsuri mengernyit, merasa sedikit bingung akan kalimat yang diajukan sebagai respon dari sang _Kazekage_. Tapi kemudian, ia mengangguk, menegakkan posisi berdirinya, dan membuang segala sopan santunnya sekali lagi, mengungguli sikap lancangnya dan menjawab. "Ya, aku sudah ada di sini selama—"

"Aku sudah pergi tiga puluh dua hari dan empat belas jam meninggalkan Suna! Kau tahu betapa lamanya itu, hah?"

Matsuri berkedip. "Eh?"

" _Eh_ katamu?!"

 _Tunggu ... kenapa Gaara jadi lebih galak?_

"Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya karena aku harus terus memasang senyum sopan di hadapan para pemimpin negara lain? Kau tahu berapa kali aku harus menahan kakiku untuk tidak berlari pulang ke Suna karena merindukanmu?"

Matsuri membelalak, tercengang total. Arus-arus listrik mulai menggelitiki kerangka iganya. "A—apa?"

"AKU MERINDUKANMU! Dasar gadis tidak peka! Kemarilah dan cium aku jika kau mengerti. Jika, masih belum mengerti juga, kemarilah untuk aku cium!"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

a/n: yang HEAL aja belum dilanjut malah udah bikin perkara lain/ngesot

Sebelumnya, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca HEAL, _review_ , _fav_ , dan _follow_. _Tbh_ , chapter 2 masih WIP, tapi Aiko usahakan secepatnya _update_ hehe. Soalnya itu cerita emang rencananya dibikin singkat dan padat, tapi kebiasaan Aiko kalo udah nulis GaaMatsu suka khilaf dan mebeleber kemana-mana, hisk.

 _Yosh, hontou ni arigato gozaimashita, minna-chan ^^_


End file.
